Poltergeist
by Shadow-chan93
Summary: Rosette has lived in the old house for her whole life, but all of a sudden there are strange things going on. Being eager to find out what is going on, Rosette learns more and more about the dark truth
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I've had the idea for the story in my mind already for quite a while. To distract me from stress, I decided to write it down now. It will only be a short story of two chapters. It plays in Cornwall... dunno why... just popped in my mind.

Disclaimers: Chrno Crusade and characters (c) Daisuke Moriyama

**Poltergeist**

_**Chapter 1: **_

It was a day like every day else. The spring weather was getting warmer and warmer and the plants started to bloom. The fresh and sweet scent of spring filled the air. It was mixed with the salty smell of the sea close by.

The surge crashed against the shores of Cornwall and made the usual noise.

It was a nice weather with only a few clouds in the sky.

Blonde locks swirled through the air as the girl was riding her bike on a path. About ten meters to her left there were the cliffs, to her right there were some nice green fields with little hills.

Rosette enjoyed the nice afternoon sun. This morning when she had gone to school it had been really cold still. Now she wore her jacket around her waist, so it wouldn't be too warm. Soon the house came into her sight. It was a big one right next to the cliffs. There was a big veranda with Hollywood swings on it. The house had several storeys and was already really old.

Rosette had lived there for her whole life with her family. Her family that were her father Vinsent and her brother Joshua. Her mother had deceased some months ago due to an illness. Unfortunately her brother had inherited that illness. Recently he had been really sick and they had all been worried about him. But then suddenly he gained new strength and managed to get well again. Though it was not to know when the next attack came. At least he could leave the house and go to town from time to time again at the moment.

The next town was about 20 minutes with the bike away. Because their house was on a little hill, they had a nice view over it.

Although Rosette would have preferred to live closer to the town, she would never want to leave this house. Here she had grown up. When she had been younger the sounds of the waves had been her lullabies and she missed them when those sounds were missing. How often had she thought of stories about mermaids with Joshua when they couldn't sleep at night…

Now the blonde drove down the way to the veranda. She got off her bike and leaned it against some wooden pillars. Then she hurried up the small staircase and entered the house. As soon as the front door was opened, the wind streamed in and some doors inside slammed shut. That happened often. There was almost always a strong wind and you couldn't open any window or door that led outside without making other doors inside slamming shut.

"I'm home!" Rosette called loudly and threw her school bag into the corner. While she was undoing the knot of her jacket around her waist, steps could be heard from the kitchen and another blonde head peeked out from the door. "Welcome back, sis!" Joshua called happily.

A smile found its way on Rosette's lips. She was so happy because Joshua wasn't sick at the moment. She went over to him and ruffled his hair. Then they had lunch together.

The house looked old inside too. Some of the furniture was still from the one who had lived there before them. Rosette had been told that before them a captain lived in there. It was said that he had belonged to some pirates and that somewhere he had hidden a treasure. Though Rosette and Joshua hadn't been able to find it, no matter how often they had searched for it.

There was some older ship stuff as deco in the house as well. Some was hanging on the walls other hang down from the ceiling.

Rosette's room was directly under the roof. After lunch she went there to do homework – or not. She felt lazy at the moment and listening to some music seemed better to her right now. After a few minutes though, the music was suddenly turned out. Annoyed Rosette got off her bed. The stupid thing had done that more often during the last time. Perhaps one of the tiny wires within it was broken or so.

The girl went over to switch it off again. Stretching her arms over her head, she went back to the bed again. It didn't take a long time for the music to turn off again.

Angrily Rosette stomped over to it and had to realize that the plug was pulled out. "Hu?" Confused she scratched her head. Had her foot gotten caught in the cable and she plugged it out while going away? She hadn't felt anything. She just shrugged it off and decided to finally start her homework since the stupid CD player didn't seem to work anyways.

Two days later it was finally weekend. Although noon had already passed by, Rosette hadn't thought it was necessary to get out of her bed yet. Though she woke by the sounds of some doors. Already awaken, she got up and went downstairs to greet her family. While walking downstairs she looked on the big clock in the corridor. According to the time Vinsent and Joshua should still be at the doctor's for Joshua's regular check-up. Perhaps they came home earlier today.

In the house there was no body.

Next thing Rosette thought was that they left a window open and the wind coming through it made some doors slam. After a while of looking she found the evil window and closed it again.

Next thing she did was eating breakfast and afterwards getting the post inside. She went into the living room because they always placed the post on the table there. Before placing it there, she skipped through the different kinds of envelopes.

All of a sudden, her attention was caught by something in the corner of her eye. She looked up, but there was nothing. Rosette could have sworn to have seen a movement over there though… Plus she also had a slight feeling of being watched.

All of a sudden she felt a breath right next to her ear and someone gripped her shoulders.

Screaming the blonde threw the letters away, so they lay scattered on the floor later.

"BOOO!" Joshua called and let go of his sister. Afterwards he laughed and held his stomach.

Rosette on the other hand was fuming and going to punish Joshua with a noogie attack.

Vinsent who just entered the house too shook his head about his children. It was a typical situation between them.

Later on that day, Rosette asked her dad to have a look at the CD player. He was good with technical stuff and so. Surely he could repair it.

Afterwards Rosette drove to the town to meet with some of her friends.

On Sunday during dinner Vinsent told Rosette that he hadn't found anything wrong with her CD player.

On Monday morning, Rosette got a wake up call by some very loud heavy metal coming out of her CD player. It had been such a shock for her that she jumped out of the bed, tangled herself in the duvet and fell down onto the floor. Fighting with the duvet, she crawled over to the device to turn it off. Finally she found the right button. Panting she sat there for a while. "Goddamnit… stupid thing…" The blonde hair was brushed back with one of her hands and she untangled herself from the duvet before going to the bathroom.

Today she was the first one to be up – a real world wonder. She went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Like usually she opened the cupboard to get some stuff out of there. Blinking with her eyes she stopped in her movement. Then she checked some other cupboards. At the end she had to realize that all stuff had been put to a different place.

An angermark popped out of Rosette's head.

Just in that moment Joshua and Vinsent came downstairs too. Both were as surprised as Rosette had been at first. Nobody of them knew anything about it.

Grumbling something, Rosette changed it all back again. Because she had to do that, she got to school too late. Later in recess Rosette huffed and told her friends what had happened. They only raised their eyebrows and didn't really want to believe her.

"You've got ghosts in your house~~~" Anna, one of Rosette's friends, suddenly spoke with a low mysterious voice.

"EEEK! No ghosts!" A younger albino girl called Azmaria exclaimed. She was as anxious as always and easy to scare with ghost stories.

"Yes, yes!" Anna told her and smirked. "The Captain has come back to the house and wants his treasure back!" She put her hands at her hips and held her head high.

Azzy let out a scream and hid behind Rosette.

"Oh, come on. You don't really believe that stuff, do you?" Rosette asked and glanced over her shoulder.

Though, it made her think. All the way home, she thought about it.

There were so many stories about the house, the treasure and the Captain. Furthermore strange things like the food in the cupboards or her CD player hadn't been the only things happening. Sometimes it had seemed to her that she heard something. Especially during the afternoons and nights… but there wasn't anything when she went to check it.

One time there was lots of water running out of the water tap and into the sink even though no one had opened it. Also, one time pictures had changed their places.

Then windows and doors had opened by themselves. Until now Rosette had always blamed the wind for that. But sometimes it seemed impossible to be the wind. That counted for example for her own window. Several time ago it started to open during the night and then it got terribly cold inside. Rosette had even made sure that she locked it every time before going to bed. And she pulled on it to make sure it wouldn't open, but sometimes it did.

At today's lunch, she brought the topic up too. She knew Joshua was interested in such stuff and thus he could know more about it than her.

When she mentioned it, Joshua's face stayed emotionless for a while before he nodded. "I hear things too. But it's only in the late afternoon or evening." The boy admitted. "I'm not sure what to think of it though… I mean of course I like ghost stories and such, but that they exist in reality… I have some doubts…"

During the next days, Rosette paid special attention to anything supernatural. She had all her senses open and couldn't help, but feel another presence from time to time. Sometimes it even was as if she saw a movement in the corner of her eyes, but when she looked closely there was nothing. Also, that feeling and the other strange happenings like doors and windows opening and oh, chairs had started to move too – all that only happened in the time of around 5pm to midnight. Then it started in the morning again and ended at 7:30am.

The siblings' father hadn't believed them at first. He had to work in the afternoon and evening and wasn't there when the most things happened.

Though when the happenings started in the morning, he grew alert too. But he tried to explain everything with rational thinking. For example he told that the old pipes were at fault when the water started running in shower or sink again.

Soon it was Easter break, being freed from homework, Rosette decided to take action and ask some experts for advice because the happenings occurred not only from 5 to midnight, but over the whole day and half of the night. There wasn't any close by, but she found the phone number of a hobby ghost hunter in the internet. He claimed to be an expert in exorcism. Rosette decided to call him and explain to him what had happened.

Silently he listened to her when she spoke. Afterwards there was a little silence. Then his voice began to speak in a calm tune to calm Rosette down. He told her that that was the regular case. Most people called him due to such things. According to Rosette's description it was highest likely a poltergeist. Poltergeists, so he explained furthermore, were ghost which caused things to move or noise. They wanted attention by that. Therefore the first step should be to ignore them. Then they'd get bored and go away. If that didn't work, salt should be used. Salt was used in many cultures and was said to have a purifying effect. It could build a barrier. If that also didn't work, then Rosette should call again.

Rosette thanked him and ended the call. Later in the evening Joshua came to Rosette's room too and talked with her about it. They agreed in following the guy's advice for a while to see what would happen.

During the first time nothing at all happened and the things moved like before too.

After one week, Rosette decided that they should use the salt. She had done some researches in the internet to know how and where to place the salt.

Their father was not really amused about the mess they had made. He still didn't believe in the ghost theory. Only after lots of begging, Rosette and Joshua were allowed to continue their work.

The happenings lessened a bit during the next hours.

It actually surprised Rosette herself. Actually she had hoped that her father was right somewhere in the back of her mind. But now it really was something supernatural and that scared her terribly. During the night she couldn't sleep at all.

The next evening, Joshua and their dad went on a men's evening because Vinsent thought Joshua needed to get out more now that he was feeling better.

Rosette didn't like staying alone at home at all. She had called her friends and asked them to come over, but no one had time. The blonde girl huffed and hugged herself. Then she switched the TV on and reclined on the couch in the living room.

A storm was said to come and it also came, the TV lost connection.

Rosette cursed. That only scared her more.

Out of the blue a noise was heard again and Rosette jumped to her feet. She listened for a while. "Not the stupid shower again…" She grumbled. The shower ran every day without a reason. She had already grown used to that by now. Still it was scary.

She let out various curses and reached her hand in the shower to turn the hot water off. Having done so, she cursed even more because the whole floor in front of the shower was wet now. Fortunately there were still enough towels in the closet which she could use to clean the floor.

When she turned away from the closet, her eyes went wide and the towels landed with a little PLOP on the floor. With a louder PLOP Rosette landed on the floor too and she let out a blood freezing scream.

The steamy mirror said: "Are you there?"

And that had definitely not been there when she had entered the room. And there had been no one else in the room.

With shaking hands and feet Rosette crawled away from the mirror and pulled herself up on the wall. "Y-y-yes…" She cried in answer to the words of the mirror. "Yes!" She cried louder again in fear. She didn't know if that creature could hear her. But despite her fear… she felt something like curiosity too.

The steam which had blurred the mirror had gone now, so she went over to the mirror and breathed against it. The mirror steamed up where her breath hit the cold surface and she wrote "yes" in it.

Then she waited. After a little while there was another spot of the mirror being steamed up. This time saying "Nice to know."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Sooo, here is the second chapter. It's longer than the first one, but I wanted to get all of my ideas in it.

**Poltergeist**

_**Chapter 2**_

The blonde looked at the mirror in a state of shock. She hadn't really believed that she would get an answer. It all still seemed so surreal to her.

The steam on the mirror vanished as soon as it had come and she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Slowly the girl took some deep breaths and waited for more to happen. But nothing more did happen. Deep silence surrounded her. No wait… that wasn't really true. The surf was heard.

Its constant noise helped Rosette to calm down.

She took one more breath and looked around in the bathroom before she closed her eyes and sighed. Running a hand through her hair, she exited the bathroom.

That couldn't be true… She couldn't believe that she had just communicated with a ghost… Nobody would believe her if she told them…

Of course, she had done that ghost stuff with the salt and such, but she had never really believed that it would work…

Having arrived in the living room, she took a blanket and curled together on the couch and watched the storm outside.

Again it was as if there was another presence. And again she felt like seeing a movement. But still, there was no real person.

"Dad, Joshua~ come home quickly…" She wailed and decided to stay up until they were home.

The next day, when her father was at work, she took the decision to tell Joshua of the happening yesterday evening.

"But I bet you don't think what I'm saying is true, do you?" She asked and sighed. Rosette shifted her sitting pose and pulled her legs under her body. At the moment she was sitting on Joshua's bed and he on his desk chair.

Joshua thought for a while and shook his head. "That's not it. I do believe you… but… don't you think it could be dangerous? I mean… we don't know where or what that creature is… Or if it is good or evil…" He frowned and looked at Rosette.

Rosette thought for a while too and tilted her head. "Anna has suggested that it's the ghost of the Captain who used to live here…"

Joshua's eyes began to shine again. "How about we look for some information about him then? Perhaps there is something in the old library!"

Rosette nodded and got to her feet. "Let's go then."

The library of the town was divided into two parts. One that held records of the last 20 years. The other one contained all older stuff categorized in dates.

Rosette and Joshua knew that the house had been empty for a long time before their parents had moved in. The captain was said to have lived there shortly before the First World War.

So they started to go through old records, like newspapers, from 1900 to 1914.

Two hours later, Rosette found something. It was an old article that told that a suspicious man had moved in the house. It was rumoured that he belonged to a group of pirates and that he never seemed to age. The government wanted his head, though they did not have any evidences against him and so they could not send him to prison. The villagers were asked to report everything suspicious to the local police station.

Then, lots of other articles and newspapers followed. But none of them was important for their topic. There was something about a big bad harvest, a woman was killed by her husband, a girl disappeared and something about important personalities and sports. Then Joshua made a new discovery in another article. That discovery was in a newspaper several months older than the last one.

This article told that the captain had been caught by soldiers during a fight on the sea. He was to be executed and hanged in the middle of the town. The morning after he had been executed, they found the girl who had gone missing before right next to the gallows and his corpse, lamenting her lover's death. She had had to run away from home because he parents would have never allowed their relationship. And very obviously, she was pregnant too. It wasn't known what happened to her and the child afterwards.

Rosette let out a low sigh. "What a sad story…" She said and looked over to Joshua.

Her brother nodded and looked down. "At least we know now who our ghost friend there is and how he died." He told her. "We should find out how we can help him to get his rest."

Rosette agreed and put the newspapers away again. She checked her watch and found out that they had already been in the library for 6 whole hours. Fortunately it was Saturday and they had enough time…

In the evening, Rosette tried to get some contact to the ghost again, but she wasn't successful. She also wasn't during the next time.

Time passed by. A few weeks afterwards, they still hadn't gotten any better results and the happenings kept going on in the house.

The strange thing was that only Rosette, Joshua and Vinsent noticed it…

One weekend, Rosette's friends were there to stay over. Again doors were slammed and water was running, but they didn't seem to hear it.

And when Rosette wanted to clean up some water which came out of the shower, they looked at her like she was mad. "There is no water. Nothing is wet." They told her and shook her heads worriedly. Rosette thought it was a joke at first, but they meant it serious.

"But…" The blonde looked down at the wet towel in her hands… how could that be? It was so real… Or was she just dreaming this? But she had made sure often enough that she wasn't sleeping.

Two weekends later, a fairground came to the town. Rosette decided to take a walk over it and spotted a tent. It was purple and belonged to a clairvoyant. The girl sighed and stepped in it. If something like Poltergeists existed, then the old witch there could help her maybe too.

The elder woman watched her with alerted eyes. Rosette felt uneasy under her gaze.

"Day and night, night and day, are they all what they seem?" The witch suddenly began to speak. "You who are looking for an answer, you are so close to find it, but then again not. The way you've chosen is difficult. But it will lead you to your destiny." She rolled her eyes and swung her body forth and back. "But you who are searching… will you like what you will find?" She asked and the trance like state was over.

Rosette blinked her eyes and took a step backwards. "What did you mean by that?" She asked lowly.

"Get out of my tent, cursed one!" The witch suddenly hissed in fear and got up so fast that her chair was knocked over.

"Eeek!" Rosette stumbled backwards and ran out of the tent. She didn't like the woman… She was scary.

But she had called her 'cursed one'… What did that mean? Why was she cursed? Or was it perhaps not only her, but her whole family? And then why was it her family? Could there be a connection between them and the captain? That girl's kid… could it be that it was one of their ancestors? She had to find out.

When she returned home, she asked her father about their family tree and if he knew who her great-grandparents and great-great-grandparents had been.

Vinsent's answer was only very short. Something like family tree records had been destroyed during the Second World War. He didn't know his grandparents or great-grandparents because he was too young when he died. He couldn't tell her. Though it was as if he just wanted to make her stop asking questions.

Rosette narrowed her eyes. She had a feeling that he knew something… Nevertheless it wouldn't be smart to continue asking him directly. It would be better if she tried slowly. But she would solve the mystery for sure.

Knowing that she couldn't reach anything anymore here, she went upstairs to her room to listen to some music.

She fell asleep on her bed and woke up in the middle of the night again. In the room it was all dark and the sound of the CD spinning around in the player was still heard although the songs were already over. Rosette sat up and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly those went wide as she saw a dark figure in the mirror which hung on the opposite wall. She blinked her eyes and then it was gone again. Heavily breathing she crawled backwards on her bed until her back hit the wall. Next she gripped her duvet and hid underneath it.

Similar things happened during other nights. One time it was as if she saw glowing eyes watching her, the other time if was like a dark shadow in her room or a figure in the mirror. After a while Rosette grew really scared of the mirror and used to hang a towel over it before going to bed.

Then, during the other night, she woke up from a dream and a person was standing next to her bed. Because it was dark, she couldn't see more than the outlines before it vanished again.

Rosette shuddered and hid under her duvet. Those visions got more and more real… And that scared her. One thing had to be mentioned though… no matter where the figure or the glowing eyes appeared… they never looked directly at her.

Also, Joshua had stopped believing her because he had never had such experiences. He just told her to calm down and that she got herself too much into that topic and had nightmares therefore.

Rosette snorted and got bed ready once more. Joshua just didn't understand her or was jealous because he didn't see all the ghost stuff. Then it also seemed like Joshua tried to prevent her from doing further researches by telling her not to piss the supernatural beings off because they could be dangerous.

And their father also didn't tell her anything and was against doing more researches too, so Rosette could only do them when she was alone.

Before going to bed, Rosette checked her calendar. There were some birthdays of some friends soon. Today was June the 20th, so there was luckily some time left to buy presents.

During her sleep she felt a cold breeze and woke by that. The window was opened and the curtains were blowing in the wind. The wind evened and the curtains hung down normally again. The shadow which had been covered by the curtains before was now seen.

Rosette sat straight in her bed and looked at the shadow. Even after blinking with her eyes it was still there… And this time the illusion was not only a shadow. It was a young man who sat on the window sill gazing at the sea outside. He had long hair which he wore in a braid. His hands were laced on his knees and he was leaning against the window frame with his back. In the bright moonlight, he seemed a bit see-through

He turned his head to her and looked her straight in the eyes.

Rosette gasped and crawled again backwards until her back hit the wall. "Are you real?" She asked whispering.

"This time yes." He replied to her.

Disbelieving Rosette shook her head. "Why now? And what do you want from me and for how long have you been here?" Hell, she was scared…

"In midsummer night this world and that world are connected and some special persons are allowed to take contact to each other from midnight to 3am." He replied calmly to her. "Today is the 21st and we have ten minutes left to talk. You slept long." The young man shifted his sitting position, so he wasn't leaning against the frame anymore and his legs hung down from the sill.

Rosette's eyes shot to her alarm clock which said '2:50am' in big red numbers. Now she cursed herself for having such a deep sleep. "Okay, that explains… But you haven't answered my other questions yet."

He sighed and jumped off the window sill to find himself a new seat which happened to be the desk chair. He sat the way around, so he could rest his arms and head on the backrest. "I've been here since around midnight because then as said the worlds are connected. And to what I want… I just want to know who lives in my house." He tilted his head making his braid fall over his shoulder.

Rosette nodded. "Okay, but if you want to know who lives in your house and you have to use this way to find out, does that mean that you cannot see me usually?"

"I can see you as much as you can see me." He replied and turned the chair around a bit – it was one of those typical office chairs which have rolls and can spin around – and now he picked up some papers from the desk. "And I also don't see or hear everything you do. Your homework for example." He held it up. "I can't see it lying on the desk usually. Same counts for your clothes in the wardrobe or your laptop over there." The young man paused shortly. "For how long have you lived here?" He asked and watched her curiously.

Rosette blinked her eyes. "For my whole life… I lived here all my life long and then suddenly you appeared and made that noise. Can't you stop that?"

"Unfortunately not. But this is my house." He shook his head and looked thoughtful for some moments. "Oh, by the way, my name is Chrno. What's your name? Somehow you seem familiar to me."

Rosette rubbed her left arm. "I'm Rosette, Rosette Christopher." She told him.

Chrno looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. Before he could say more though, the time was over and he vanished.

"Stay!" Rosette called loudly and reached out her hand, but it was already too late.

A knock was heard on the door and her father came inside. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Rosette stared at her father out of the corner of her eyes for a while. "No. Everything alright." She told him flatly. "Just had another nightmare."

Vinsent nodded and disappeared again.

Rosette let herself fall down on her pillow and sighed. "Wow…" So Chrno was his name… and he didn't want to harm them… obviously… if he had wanted to, he would have already done that. Thoughts were racing through her mind and she had wanted to ask him many questions more… but there hadn't been any time… She couldn't fall asleep anymore and so she started her laptop to research some ghost summoning stuff. She wanted to talk to him again.

The next day in school she fell asleep because she was too tired. In the evening she tried the summoning rituals out. None of them was with success. During the next time she did more and more researches. Summer break had started by now… Which meant that Rosette and Joshua moved over to their aunt's place close to London.

Rosette didn't sleep well there… her beloved sound of the waves was missing. And then she almost missed the sounds caused by Chrno… The house felt empty without those…

She had just grown used to the silence again when summer vacations were over and she had to return.

She wondered if Chrno was still there… She had been gone for a long time now… She hoped he was still there, there was still so much to ask him. And she wanted to learn more about his life.

At first there were no sounds. But then suddenly she heard some doors slamming shut. She glanced over at the CD player and switched it on as sign that she was there again. He had manipulated the device before too, so he should notice it when she turned it on.

It didn't take a long time for the music to go off. Seconds afterwards it was turned on and the song 'Welcome back' by Huntingtons was played. (AN: _ was the only non hip hop song with 'welcome back' which I could find…)

Rosette frowned and shook her head laughing. She hadn't expected that. But at least it was sure that he was still there. The blonde thought for a while and found one of her older CDs. One of them was with Bryan Adams and 'Here I am' too… Though she only played the first line of it. Some other songs followed from both sides. Afterwards Rosette stopped and decided to take a walk outside.

It was already start of September and a few leaves had already changed their colour.

During the next time, more strange things happened. Those things were different than usual. The things which were moved formed some strange shapes and Rosette couldn't make sense of them.

The next time, Rosette was alone that evening again because Vinsent took Joshua out with him again.

A bag of gummy bears flew through the air and hovered there fore a while. It had been in Rosette's hand before. "HEY!" She exclaimed angrily and followed it, but obviously, Chrno decided otherwise and ran away with it. The blonde huffed and followed the gummy bear bag.

The bag flew towards the bathroom. She could already hear the shower running again and an angermark popped out on her head. Now she needed to clean that up again. And why was it even running, although Chrno was obviously not using it in his world?

Rosette huffed and turned the water off as sign that she was there now.

The gummy bear bag landed on the little shelf next to the steamy mirror. Then suddenly things began to be written on the mirror. It said: '14.12.2010'. It was a date.

Rosette could remember that date well. One day afterwards her mother had died. And shortly before Joshua had gotten better from his disease.

'What do you want to tell me by that?' Rosette wrote underneath as reply and crossed her arms afterwards.

'CHECK NEWSPAPER' was written all over the mirror and the other stuff now before the steam was gone again.

Rosette clicked with her tongue. "Newspaper? For that date? I don't know what that shall bring, but okay." She knew he couldn't hear her, but she felt better while saying something.

She shook her head and snorted. Quickly she checked the watch. It was 8pm now. The library was open until 9pm, if she hurried, she still had some time.

Quickly she threw a jacket on and jumped on her bike. Driving as fast as possible, she made her way to the library.

Vinsent and Joshua came home late that night. They found Rosette sitting in the kitchen. Her hands were clutching the sides of her head and her hair covered her face. Around her, there were scattered newspaper sheets on the kitchen table.

"Why…?" Rosette breathed. "Why..?"

Vinsent and Joshua went over to her. Worry was shown on their faces. They both froze when they saw the newspaper's content.

_Flashback_

_Joshua's disease had gotten __just as bad as his mother's. At the moment his mother was in hospital. _

_Joshua's condition had worsened from one minute to the other. He was still at home. His temperature had risen drastically in only half an hour. _

_Vinsent was already on his way out of the room to the phone to call the ambulance. Joshua called him back though. "Will you stay with me in hospital?" He asked hoarsely._

"_Of course." Vinsent replied and turned to walk away again._

"_Stay with me the whole time…" Joshua pled him. "If I won't make it, I don't want to die alone." The blonde boy said and took a deep breath._

_Vinsent sighed. "I'll stay with you."_

_Joshua's mouth twitched. His father hadn't said 'don't worry, you won't die.' And he knew very well how serious it was this time. "If I die… am I alone then?"_

_Vinsent shook his head. "I don't know." He went away to call the ambulance. They said it could take a while until they were there because there had been an accident and the traffic was slow._

_Afterwards he returned to his son again. _

_Joshua had his eyes closed. "I don't want to be alone… I don't want to leave you… I want to stay with my family for forever…"_

_Vinsent ran both hands through his hair and over his face. His wife was deadly sick… his son was going to die soon too. And Joshua's words brought tears into his eyes. _

"_I don't want to leave you ..." Joshua cried. Suddenly his voice got completely calm again. "But I'm only a burden for you with that sickness…"_

_Vinsent's head shot up and he looked at his son with tears in his eyes. "It's not your fault." He told him. And that was when he took a decision. "I'll be back in a minute…" He told Joshua. Some sounds in the kitchen could be heard and then the steps upstairs to his sister's room where Rosette was sleeping. Some other sounds were heard until Vinsent appeared next to Joshua again. He stroked over the boy's head leaving red stains in his blonde hair. "I'll make the pain stop and we'll all be together…" Vinsent told Joshua. _

… _His wife was going to die due to the disease soon too, so she would join them soon._

_After their deaths, Vinsent, Joshua and Rosette were caught in a world between the world of the living and the world of the dead. They could not find rest and they couldn't go to heaven__ due to that. _

_Rosette did not know, but to her it seemed that Joshua was suddenly healed and he was okay again. Vinsent created a world for them... That world should give them everything they need and everything which they were used to. In contrast to Joshua, Rosette didn't even know what had happened. She had slept when she had been killed and she had woken in that parallel world that looked just like the real one._

_Vinsent's world was perfect. But then there was something unplanned. His wife did not die as expected. She got better and survived, thus she couldn't come to this world. So he had to tell his children that she had died. Creating illusions of friends, for example Rosette's friends, was something the girl's mind created. Creating illusions of her mother was impossible either for Rosette or Joshua or Vinsent. _

Rosette looked up. Her make-up was all blurred from all the crying. "WHY?" She screamed at him. "WHY ME TOO?" She cried loudly.

Vinsent and Joshua wanted to comfort her, but she beat them away. "YOU KILLED ME!" She cried. Another pair of comforting hands touched her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Rosette." Chrno said. "When I heard your name, I knew who you were and what happened to you. You didn't seem to be aware of your death and it was the only way to tell you."

Today was an equinox. It had the same effect than midsummer and midnight was over which meant Chrno could show himself to her…

Just now Rosette realized that it was the way around…

Not he was the ghost, but her…

He had nothing to do with the old story of the captain…

he was just one of the people who moved in their house after their death…

and she was the lost soul which was bound to the house…

Now she also understood why Joshua and Vinsent didn't want her to do researches…

They didn't want her to find out and to destroy their idyll…

Chrno tilted his head. "I'm sorry you had to get to know it this way." He rubbed Rosette's shoulders. "Oh, and there is someone who wishes to speak to you." He looked at Vinsent and Joshua. "To all of you."

Rosette's mother appeared right next to them. Crying tears of happiness she hugged her whole family at once. She would not go back to the world of the living ones with Chrno.

Chrno took some steps back and vanished again.

Chrno just lay in his bed. It was the one which had once belonged to Rosette. The sunrays of the morning were already shining through his opened window.

Suddenly something hard was thrown at him and someone crashed on him later.

"Chrno! Get up! We've got training in half an hour!" Aion shouted loudly while crushing his brother beneath him. Well… it was the fastest way to wake him up.

Since that time, there were no sounds, moving objects, movements, moving shadows or anything like that in the house in which he had moved with his family in spring.

**AN:** Sooooooo, that was it. I hoped you liked it ^^ It was partly inspired by some movies like 'The Others'.

Please tell me what you think.

Oh and yes, I got some silly ideas while writing this and Lotus wants me to make an out-takes chapter too. So if you have any funny comments or ideas for the story or special scenes, please tell me and I will add them too.

Though, I'll only upload that extra-chapter if I get enough stuff to fill it.


End file.
